Final Fantasy XI statuses
The following is a list of status effects found in Final Fantasy XI. Final Fantasy XI is an unusual game in the series in that most status effects are not displayed affecting the character themselves, with the exception of KO, Invisible, and Costume (where changing the player's appearance is the whole point). All other status effects only show up as icons on the player's screen. As such, knowledge of status effects and communication between players is key in dealing with negative status effects appropriately. Stat down effects can be removed with the white magic Erase, the Dancer ability "Healing Waltz", or certain items. Healing Waltz will remove most status effects in the game. In some cases, such as with Slow, players can gain the opposite, in this case Haste, and overwrite the negative effect, however some versions of debilitations cannot be overwritten; these generally are from Notorious Monsters, but some high level enemies also can inflict them. In general for curing a negative status, if you recognize it from previous Final Fantasy games, there is likely a white magic -na spell for it (Poisona, Paralyna, etc.). If not, use Erase or Healing Waltz. Accuracy Boost As its name implies, the Accuracy Boost status effect boosts the accuracy of its target. This ability may be removed manually by the target if they so choose, and the ability may also be Dispelled or stolen by an enemy, or overwritten by some Accuracy Down effects. The exact amount accuracy is boosted by depends on the ability that triggered it. Accuracy Down The Accuracy Down status effect reduces the accuracy of its target until such a time as the status wears off. It may be inflicted by either the player or the enemy, and it may be removed through Erase, Esuna if the White Mage has the status effect themselves as well as Afflatus Misery active, or Healing Waltz. It may also be overwritten by certain Accuracy Boost effects. Addle Lowers magical accuracy. Afterglow Aftermath AGI Boost Increased Agility stat. Can have different sources including the White and Red Mage spells "Boost-AGI" and "Gain-AGI" respectively, as well as the Dark Knight spell "Absorb-AGI". Can also be given from temporary items, or by a Fenrir Blood Pact: Ward which increases all stats. AGI Down Decreases the Agility stat. Amnesia Amnesia is a status effect that did not exist in the original game, only appearing with enemies introduced during or after the Chains of Promathia expansion, or subspecies of old enemies that only appear in areas after Chains of Promathia. Amnesia prevents afflicted targets from accessing their abilities or Weapon Skills. At this time, the only known way to cure Amnesia is with an Ecphoria ring, but it will only work on certain types of amnesia. There are ways to reduce the risk of receiving Amnesia, however, as Baramnesra will reduce the risk of affected targets receiving amnesia, and using the temporary item Amnesia Screen will prevent the status from being afflicted for two minutes. Aquaveil Given by the white magic spell Aquaveil; reduces spell-interrupt rate from being attacked. Atma Can only be obtained in Abyssea from certain NPCs or can be chosen to activate during Voidwatch events. Attack Down Reduces the Attack stat. Attack Up Increased Attack stat. Amount depends on the source. Possible sources include the Monk job ability "Boost", the Blue Mage spell "Fantod", certain temporary items, or from food, however stat boosts from food are grouped together in the Food icon. Bane A worse form of Curse. Reduces MP and TP each tick. Battlefield Only given when entering certain areas, generally for a mission/quest fight or for a Burning Circle fight. Besieged Automatically given in Al Zahbi (a zone in the city of Aht Urhgan) when the Beastmen attack the city as a part of the Besieged event. Bind Causes the player to be unable to move until the effect wears off. Some forms of bind can be removed with the white magic Erase or a Flee effect. Bio A Damage over Time (DoT) Dark type magic. Three tiers are available to players, with a fourth being available only to NPCs. Causes HP loss over time as well as decreased Attack; HP and Attack loss varies with tier of Bio inflicted. Blaze Spikes Fire element of the Spike family of spells. When the player is physically attacked, enemies will take a small amount of Fire damage. Burn Burn is an elemental DoT spell available only to Black Mages. Inflicts Fire damage over time and reduces the Strength stat. Can be stacked with Shock and Choke OR Rasp. Burn overwrites Frost and is overwritten by Drown. Bust Can only be given by Corsairs. Bust is the effect of rolling a 1 when using the Corsair's "Roll" abilities. Players who receive this effect no longer gain the bonus from the roll, and Corsairs have one of their two roll slots taken up until the effect wears off. Charm Mostly used by Notorious Monsters. Causes the player to follow the monster around and attack any players who come within range. Chocobo Caused by the player riding a Chocobo. Can be removed by entering the command "/dismount" or opening the menu and choosing "Dismount". Choke Similar to Burn but Wind damage and reduces Agility stat. Can stack with Burn and Shock OR Drown. Choke overwrites Rasp and is overwritten by Frost. CHR Boost Increases Charisma stat. Can be obtained in similar was as with "AGI boost". CHR Down Decreased Charisma stat. Confrontation Copy Image Given by casting the Ninja spell "Utsusemi". The number of shadow images created is based on the spell. Having Ninja set as your main job gives 3 shadows for casting Utsusemi: Ichi and gives 4 for casting Utsusemi: Ni. Ninja as a support job will only get 3 shadows from either spell. Equipping fully upgraded Ninja Empyrean foot armor increases the number of shadows gained from both spells by 1. Costume Alters the player's appearance. Usually given by Rare/EX items, but sometimes an effect of certain Notorious Monsters in addition to being charmed. Players can only move, use emotes, and chat without removing the effect. Curse Reduces MP and TP over time. Can be removed with the white magic "Cursna" or with certain items, though success is based on Healing magic skill for Cursna or based on the item used. Chances of removal via magic can be increased with certain armor. Dark Maneuver Main or subjob must be set to Puppetmaster to obtain this effect. Increases all of the Automaton's stats by a small amount and activates equipped Dark-type attachments. As with all maneuvers, it also increases the Overload rate for the Dark element. Daze Dedication Gives a temporary EXP boost. Boosted EXP percentage and duration of the effect depend on the source of the effect. Defense Down Lowers the defense stat of the character. Can be inflicted in many ways, such as "Sonic Boom" or the side effect of Berserk (increases Attack but also lowers Defense). Deodorize Hides the player's scent from enemies. Ex: Player is running from a mob. Player Sleeps the mob and casts Deodorize and runs. The mob cannot follow the player because it cannot smell them. DEX Boost Increases the Dexterity stat. Can be obtained in a similar way as "AGI Boost". DEX Down Decreases the Dexterity stat. Dia A Damage over Time (DoT) Light type magic. Three single-target tiers are available to players, with a fourth being available only to NPCs, as well as two multi-target tiers (Diaga I/II) for players and a third for NPCs. Causes HP loss over time as well as decreased Defense; HP and Defense loss varies with tier of Bio inflicted. *Fun fact: Dia used to be considered a Divine Magic, however in an update Square Enix changed it to Enfeebling Magic, which is why Red Mages have Dia and the Divine Magic skill, but no Divine Magic natively. Disease Stops the player from recovering HP, MP, or TP. Dread Spikes Only available to characters with their main job set to Dark Knight, Dread Spikes is similar to Blaze Spikes to a point. For example, if an enemy hits a player with Dread Spikes for 100 damage, Dread Spikes will absorb 100 HP from the enemy to the Dark Knight. Drown Similar to Burn but Water damage and reduces Mind stat. Can stack with Rasp and Frost OR Choke. Drown overwrites Burn and is overwritten by Shock. Earth Maneuver As Dark Maneuver, but increases the Automaton's Vitality stat. EF Badge Egg Encumbrance Encumbrance Enchantment Ergon Might Evasion Boost Temporarily increased evasion. Ways to obtain include using the Monk's Job Ability Dodge, temporary items, or certain enchanted items. Evasion Down Decreased evasion. Finishing Move Can only be obtained by using a Dancer's Step set of Job Abilities or by using the Dancer Merit Ability No Foot Rise. A player can have up to 5 finishing moves at a time. Fire Maneuver As Dark Maneuver, but increases the Automaton's Strength stat. Flash Flash is a harmful status effect that temporarily blinds the player until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted targets have their melee accuracy greatly reduced, and afflicted monsters gain enmity toward the source of the effect. This effect stacks with Blind. Flabra Adds Wind damage to attacks. Depending on Rune Fencer level, the ability can be used multiple times and will stack. Other elements may instead be combined, such as Flabra with Umbra instead of two Flabras. This lowers the add. eff. damage but can be helpful when using RUNs Job Abilities for adding to elemetal resistances. Flee Increases movement speed for a time. Usually gained from the Thief's Flee Job Ability, it can also be gained from certain items. Food Gives a wide variety of effects based on the food eaten. Once a player consumes food, they cannot eat anything else until the food effect wears off or they use the item Antacid. Frost Similar to Burn but Ice damage and reduces Intelligence stat. Can stack with Rasp and Drown OR Shock. Frost overwrites Choke and is overwritten by Burn. Gelus As Flabra but Ice element. Ice Maneuver As Dark Maneuver, but increases the Automaton's Intelligence stat. Very useful with the Spiritreaver (Black Mage) head, but as with all Maneuvers be cautious of Overloading. Ice Spikes As Blaze Spikes but Ice damage, and includes a chance to Paralyze attackers. Ignis As Flabra but Fire element. Impairment INT Boost Increases the Intelligence stat. Can be obtained in similar ways as "AGI Boost". INT Down Decreases the Intelligence stat. Invisible Makes the character Invisible to enemies. This is very useful for running by monsters which are aggressive via Sight. Note that some high level monsters and most Notorious Monsters have True Sight, making Invisible useless against them. Enemies that detect by Sight can usually be avoided by running behind them, however with certain monsters (such as Diremites) it is difficult to tell what direction they face. Ionis The Seekers of Adoulin version of Signet. The first of its kind to come with a cost of 10 Bayld. Kaustra Level Restriction Given from entering a battlefield, this (generally) lowers your level to a pre-determined number. Ex: Entering most original Burning Circle fights, the party's max level becomes 30 for the duration of the fight. Level Sync A beautiful thing introduced by Square as a way to help players level up. For example, if a level 20 Dragoon and his level 25 White Mage friend want to adventure, normally there would be an EXP penalty because of the difference in their levels. However using Level Sync to the Dragoon, both player's levels become 20, eliminating the EXP penalty. The only requirements for using Level Sync are a party of at least 2 people, and the syncee must be at least level 10. Light Maneuver As Dark Maneuver, but increases the Automaton's Charisma stat. Lux As Flabra but Light element. Max HP Down Temporarily reduces the player's maximum HP. Max MP Down Temporarily reduces the player's maximum MP. Common source of this effect is the Manticore mob using "Riddle" on a player. Max TP Down Medicated Some powerful consumable items give this effect which renders the player unable to use similar caliber items for a certain amount of time. Amount of time is dependent on the item consumed. Migawari Gained from using the Ninja spell of the same name. Gives the player ability to avoid severe damage 1 time before wearing off. MND Boost Increases the Mind stat. Can be obtained in a similar way to "AGI Boost". MND Down Decreases the Mind stat. Muddle Obliviscence Omerta Overload The result either misfortune or using the same Maneuver too many times in a row. Can only be removed by waiting for it to wear off. Until such a time, the Puppetmaster cannot use Maneuvers as well as his Automaton being subject to a slightly changed version of Weakness. While Overloaded, the Automaton has a slower movement speed and attack speed. Paralyze Occasionally stops the player from acting. Rate of effect depends with the source. Pax Plague Poison HP loss over time. Amount lost depends on the source. *Fun fact: In some events, players will use a Poison Potion on themselves to override a Sleep effect generally given by a Notorious Monster. Though it seems counter productive, doing so is more effective than being re-slept the entire fight. Potency Increases Critical Hit rate. Protect Increases the player's Defense. There are 5 tiers of Protect spells in the game, with each providing move Defense than the last. In addition to this, there are two different versions of the spell. Protect I/II/III/IV/V only affect one person, while Protectra I/II/III/IV/V affect the caster's party (provided they are within range) and can only be cast on the caster. Protectra V is only available to White Mages by using Merit Points, though Scholar can achieve a similar effect by using their Stratagem abilities. Prowess Given by completing one Grounds of Valor page. The effect is randomly chosen by the game, and will be lost when the player exits the area they obtained it from. Prowess will NOT be reawarded after leaving an area until another GoV page is completed. Rasp Similar to Burn but Earth damage and decreases Vitality stat. Can stack with Frost and Drown OR Burn. Rasp overwrites Shock and is overwritten by Choke. Refresh Gradually recovers MP. The spells Refresh and Refresh II can only be cast by Red Mages, but Bards can give a similar effect with their Ballads. Regain Gradually restores TP. Commonly given by the Scholar spell Embrava. Regen Gradually recovers HP. The spell family Regen is known to White and Red Mages as well as Scholars. WHM can learn Regen 1-4, RDM 1-2, and SCH 1-5. Only White Mages specifically get armor for increasing Regen's effect (amount of HP returned and longer lasting). Reive Obtained by entering a Reive. Signifies the players ability to harm objects and creatures within the Reive. If a player exits a Reive before its completion, they will be unable to participate in another for 5 minutes. Reraise Functions as the Raise spell of the same level. Can only be cast on oneself. White Mages, Red Mages and Scholars under the effect of Addendum: White can cast Reraise spells, though certain items can provide the same effect to other jobs. Field Manuals and Grounds tomes for Fields of Valor and Grounds of Valor respectively can also provide Reraise. This effect is also given to players when Arise is cast on them (Arise functions as Raise III and also bestows Reraise III on the receiving player). Roll Given by Corsairs, Rolls have a wide variety off effects based on what Roll is used. Each Roll has a certain lucky and unlucky number from 1 to ___, with ___ always giving the best effect. Sanction "Brother" to Signet, Sigil, and Ionis. Provides similar effects. If the Astral Candescence is in Al Zahbi, players can also choose to have a slight Regen or Refresh effect (1 HP/MP per tick) or longer lasting food, though these effects only work while in Treasures of Aht Urhgan zones. Shell Increases player's Magic Defense. There are 5 tiers of Shell spells in the game with each providing more Magic Defense than the last. In addition to this, there are two different versions of the spell. Shell I/II/III/IV/V only affect one person, while Shellra I/II/III/IV/V affect the caster's party (provided they are within range) and can only be cast on the caster. Shellra V is only available to White Mages by using Merit Points, though Scholar can achieve a similar effect by using their Stratagem abilities. Shock Similar to Burn but Lightning damage and reduces Dexterity stat. Can stack with Choke and Burn OR Frost. Shock overwrites Drown and is overwritten by Rasp. Shock Spikes As Blaze Spikes but Lightning damage and includes a chance to Stun attackers. Sigil "Brother" to Signet, Sanction, and Ionis. Obtained from certian NPCs in the Wings of the Goddess zones, Sigil provides similar effects to Signet. Only useful in WotG zones. Signet The original. "Brother" to Sigil, Sanction, and Ionis. Obtained from Conquest Overseers in each country and in most original and Rise of the Zilart zones. Signet gives players a bonus to defense provided they fight monsters of Even Match or higher, as well as allowing players to collect elemental crystals form enemies of Easy Prey or higher. Only useful in original and RotZ zones. Silence Causes the player to be unable to cast spells of any kind. Removable either with Echo Drops, the Dancer Job Ability Healing Waltz, or by having another player cast the healing magic Silena on you. Fun fact: Although players are unable to do this, monsters can cast Silena on themselves even when silenced. Though it seems unfair at first glance, it does make sense as monsters will not cast any other spells until they successfully cast Silena. SJ Restriction Makes the player unable to access their subjob and anything connected to it including Job Abilities, Job Traits, and bonus HP/MP. Usually given when fighting bosses for the 70-75 Limit Break or at the beginning of the Nyzul Isle event. Sleep Sleep causes the player to be unable to move or act. Most kinds can be removed by casting Cure on the afflicted or by being struck by an enemy. Slow Reduces the player's attack speed. Some forms can be overwritten by the spell Haste, and some forms will overwrite Haste. Sneak Makes the character soundless when they move. Enemies will be unable to detect them via Sound unless it has True Sound. Sound detection is done in a circle from the enemy, so you can be detected from behind something. Song Given when a Bard casts a spell. Both player and enemies' songs affect their sides in the same way. An enemy casting a Minuet spell affects all enemies within the area of effect, similar to a player, though PC Bards affect only their party members. Without using certain instruments, Bards can give 2 songs to their party at a time, though with precise planning and teamwork a good Bard can have different songs on different party members, ex: mages stand near each other and get 2 songs then the Bard moves to the DD and casts 2 different songs on them. Note that with no Instrument equipped, Bards can only give 1 song at a time, but, with the same teamwork as above, can affect their party with different songs at the same time. Unless you have a forgetful Bard, this won't be an issue unless you're in a low level EXP party and someone is ???/BRD. Stoneskin Effectively gives the player a set amount of extra health. The amount of health in the pool can only be changed by wearing certain rare armor while casting the white magic Stoneskin. Blue Mages can also obtain spells which give Stoneskin, though the amount is significantly less. As with most other Enhancing magic, a Scholar utilizing the correct Strategem can provide Area of Effect Stoneskin for their party. STR Boost Increases the Strength stat. Can be obtained in a similar way as "AGI Boost". STR Down Decreases the Strength stat. Sulpor As Flabra but Lightning element. Stun A short lasting effect that renders the player unable to take any action. Can be removed with Erase though the caster would have to be very quick to remove Stun before it wears off. Synthesis Image Tellus As Flabra but Earth element. Tenebrae As Flabra but Dark element. Terror Similar to Stun though only used in higher level areas. Player stops mid-motion, and is unable to act for an extended period of time (compared to Stun). Rather than becoming upset, take this time to screenshot yourself in the odd position and share it to your social network. Thunder Maneuver As Dark Maneuver, but increases the Automaton's Dexterity stat. Unda As Flabra but Water element. VIT Boost Increases the Vitality stat. Can be obtained in a similar way as "AGI Boost". VIT Down Decreases the Vitality stat. Voidwatcher Given by participating in a Voidwatch event. Wears off upon completion. While the player has Voidwatcher, they cannont be harmed by monsters that are not part of the Voidwatch event, and similarly cannot harm those same monsters. Water Maneuver As Dark Maneuver but increases the Automaton's Mind stat. Weakness Debilitating status effect that usually only is caused by being Raised in the field. Lasts for 5 minutes (1 minute in Besieged). Decreases player's attack speed and stats, including maximum HP and MP. Usually players recommend resting (/heal) as soon as you're raised to lessen the time it takes to recover once Weakness wears off. Weight Decreases movement speed. Some forms will overwrite Flee and others will be overwritten by it. Wind Maneuver As Dark Maneuver but increases the Automaton's Agility stat. Category:Status Effect Lists Category:Final Fantasy XI